Night Of The Demons (2009 Film)
Night of the Demons is a 2009 American horror film and remake of the 1988 film of the same name. It was directed by Adam Gierasch, who also co-wrote the screenplay with Jace Anderson, and stars Monica Keena, Shannon Elizabeth, Diora Baird, Edward Furlong, Bobbi Sue Luther and Michael Copon. Plot The movie opens in 1925, with scenes of gore and demons. Evangeline Broussard prepares to hang herself from her balcony when she is stopped by a man trying to reassure her that he is truly Louis and that she shouldn't hang herself. Evangeline calls him a liar, then jumps, hanging herself and also causing her head to rip off and bounce down the stairs. Louis stares over the balcony as his eyes switch to a demonic shade of orange.Modern day, Maddi (Monica Keena) is preparing to go to a party held by Angela (Shannon Elizabeth). Along with her friends, Lily (Diora Baird) and Suzanne (Bobbi Sue Luther), Maddie arrives at the party. She realizes her ex-boyfriend, Colin (Edward Furlong) is there, dealing drugs as he has been threatened by his drug lord to sell enough drugs at Angela's party to pay double what he normally gets or die. Also there is Lily's ex-boyfriend Dex (Michael Copon) and his friend Jason (John F. Beach). As the party progresses, Angela prompts everyone to go wild, as she must make money off the party or she will have to live on the streets. Lily and Dex eventually reunite in an upstairs bedroom, while Suzanne becomes incredibly drunk. While Maddie is hanging out with Jason, she goes to the toilet only to have a hand grab her through the mirror. As she attempts to show Suzanne, they pass it off as an elaborate trick placed by Angela.Soon after, the police break up the party, stating Angela neglected to get a party permit and that it doesn't qualify as a private party since she was charging admission. Panicked, Colin stuffs his drugs into a grate to hide it from the police, before leaving. Maddie, Lily, Dex and Jason leave with the rest of the partiers, leaving an upset Angela alone in the house. After a while, the group return, unable to find Suzanne, who reveals herself to have passed out. Colin also returns for his drugs and, with Angela, goes into the basement to find them. When the pair instead find a hidden door, Angela remarks that the house is full of hidden rooms, including a tunnel that leads to the next estate over. They enter the room and find six skeletons. Joined by the rest of the group, Angela assumes that the skeletons are the remains of the missing party guests of Evangeline Broussard. Angela discovers a gold tooth in one of the skeletons, but when she tries to take it the skeleton bites her hand. As they all head upstairs, Angela starts to feel woozy, and Colin attempts to leave the house, only to discover that the gate is locked and can't be opened even with the keys to the house. While everyone plans to wait the night out, Suzanne details how Evangeline supposedly practiced black magic in the hopes that she would attract the attentions of Louis, only to have that magic go wrong during a séance. The only person found alive was the maid, who was found in her room scribbling spells on her walls, having been driven insane by the previous night's events.Angela slowly succumbs to the skeleton bite, and enters a bathroom where she turns into a demon. She returns to the group, who partake in a game of spin the bottle. Eventually, Angela infects Dex by kissing him. Lily angrily leads Dex into a nearby room, where the pair have sex. Dex and Lily begin to have doggy style sex, when suddenly Dex transforms into a demon. He pulls his penis out of Lily's vagina and presses it against her anus. She doesn't seem to mind and doesn't turn to see his transformation. With a grunt Dex suddenly shoves his penis fully into Lily's anus, causing her to cry out and then suddenly become a demon. Meanwhile, Angela attempts to seduce the others. Maddie and Colin leave to find another exit, closely followed by Jason who flees when Angela attempts to seduce him. They are unable to find another exit and begin to head back to the house. Angela succeeds in luring Suzanne into a surrounding room where she proceeds to dance with her, eventually showing herself as a demon, before ripping off Suzanne's breasts and face, turning her into a demon.Upon returning to the mansion, Jason goes to the bathroom where he comes upon Lily acting strangely, only to then witness her pressing her lipstick into her breast then voiding it out through her vagina accompanied by prolific amounts of blood. He warns the others who do not believe him until a demonic Suzanne attacks them. Jason stabs her, yet there is little effect. Escaping, they run into the demonic Angela who stops them from leaving the house. They decide to leave through the house's escape tunnel. On their way, they arm themselves with a gun and a rusty metal bar. While in the tunnel, they discover the tunnel has caved in, before being attacked by Lily and Dex. They manage to fend off the demons, however Jason succumbs to a severe injury on his leg. The survivors run into an upstairs room and tend to Jason's injury. They realize that not only are they in the maid's room but that the symbols remained on the walls under a layer of plaster. They also discover that the demons are attempting to take over seven human hosts to be freed upon the earth, having been thrown out of hell for trying to usurp Satan's rule. They also discover that the demons tricked Evangeline into hosting the party so they could take over the guests and that the demons can't take over a dead body, which is why Evangeline hung herself. They also find out that the demons don't like rust, finding that they can use it as a weapon.As the boys fall asleep, Angela taunts Maddie, however she is unable to enter the room due to the spells. Suddenly the walls begin pouring with blood, washing off the spells. The trio attempt to re-draw them onto the walls as the demons hands puncture through the walls. They manage to defeat the demons by re-drawing the spells, however are lured out of the room by the demons who fake daylight in the windows. They realize it is not daylight, before the demons attack them. Maddie and Colin rush back to the room, however Jason is caught and disemboweled by Angela, turning him into a demon.As Maddie grieves her friends, Colin is attacked by Dex in the attached bathroom, allowing the pair to realize the bathroom is not protected by the spell. As they plan to wait in the room until sunrise, Colin falls through the rotten floorboards, falling many floors into the basement. Maddie climbs down a rope into the basement to help Colin, who has broken his leg. As she helps, she is attacked by a now demonized Colin. Maddie manages to get back to the maid's room and arms herself with the gun found earlier, loading it with rusty items. She manages to fight back the demons, however runs out of ammo. She barricades herself inside a room and makes her way to the second story balcony, where she ties a rope around her neck and jumps over, seemingly hanging herself. As the sun rises, the demons are eliminated. Maddie reveals that she has only pretended to hang herself, having tied the rope around her waist, and that the demons merely assumed that she was dead. With the demons gone, Maddie is then able to exit through the gates to her freedom. Cast *Shannon Elizabeth as Angela Feld *Monica Keena as Maddie Curtis *Diora Baird as Lily Thompson *Bobbi Sue Luther as Suzanne Reed *John F. Beach as Jason Rogers *Michael Copon as Dex Thrilby *Edward Furlong as Colin Levy *Tiffany Shepis as Diana *Jamie Harris as Nigel *Linnea Quigley as Ballerina Women (Cameo) Production Production took place in New Orleans in October 2008. There are several differences between the original and the remake, with the most notable being the change in location as well as an updated plot. Linnea Quigley, who starred in the original film as Suzanne has a cameo in this film. The special effects and FX effects was created by Drac Studios. Soundtrack Track Listing (CD): #45 Grave – Night of the Demons #Ghastly Ones – Ghastly Stomp #The Barbarellatones – Boris Karloff #Creature Feature – Aim for the Head #Swingin' Neckbreakers – No Costume, No Candy #Haunted Garage – Two-Headed Transplant #The Death Riders – The World Belongs to You #Concrete Blonde – Bloodletting (The Vampire Song) #Zombie Girl – Blood, Brains, and Rock 'N' Roll #T.S.O.L. – Code Blue #DeadByDay – Legions of the Damned #Wednesday 13 – Gimme Gimme Blooshed #Psycho Charger – Invasion of the Ballsnatchers #Frankenstein – Black Lung #Type O Negative – Black No. 1 #Goatwhore – Reckoning of the Soul Made Godless Download Version #Narrator - Dialog #45 Grave - Night Of The Demons #Ghastly Ones - Ghastly Stomp #Psycho Charger - Invasion of the Ballsnatchers #Zombie Girl - Blood, Brains, and Rock 'N' Roll #Death Riders - The World Belongs to You #The Barbarellatones - Boris Karloff #Creature Feature - Aim For the Head #Narrator - Dialog #Frankenstein - Black Lung #Haunted Garage - Incredible Two-Headed Transplant #Wednesday 13 - Gimme Gimme Blooshed #Goatwhore - Reckoning of the Soul Made Godless #DeadByDay - Legions Of The Damned Release The film originally premiered at the London FrightFest Film Festival in August 2009, with plans to release it in October of the same year. However later news reports stated that the film would be pushed back for a tentative release date for September 23, 2010. In June 2010 it was announced via several horror news outlets that instead of a theatrical release, the film would instead be released straight to DVD and Blu-ray. Entertainment One is re-releasing the DVD and Blu-ray on September 18, 2012. Reception Critical reception for the film has been mostly negative, with Rotten Tomatoes rating currently being at 29%. Bloody Disgusting gave a good review of the film, saying "This film isn't your typical by-the-numbers rehash, Adam Gierasch throws in some nice directorial touches including a sepia-toned silent movie style opening flashback and a fast-paced in your face punk rock attitude that helps the film rise above many of today's remakes." Dread Central's review was a bit mixed, giving the review 3½ blades out of 5, saying "It's brash, loud and sexy, but a few too obvious flaws unfortunately knock the film down a peg. In the end it's still a fun ride and certainly worth a watch on an evening when you'd rather disengage the brain and sink a few drinks than deal with anything more cerebral." Another reviewer on ZombieCommand said that the film "achieved exactly what Geirasch set out to do and was very entertaining to boot" and was a "good teen scary movie". Fright Fest director and founder stated that the audience response in general was noted to be positive for the film. DVD Special Features Include: *Audio Commentary with Actors Monica Keena, Bobbi Sue Luther, John F. Beach, Writer/Director Adam Gierasch, and Writer Jace Anderson *“Behind The Bloodbath: A Look Inside Night of the Demons” *“Comic-Con 2010 Introduction” *Trailer Possible Sequel/Prequel In 2010 Director/Writer Adam Gierash and Writer Jace Anderson have expressed interest in creating a sequel or prequel to the film with a late 2012 release date, which is still to be confirmed. However, no such sequel was ever released. External References * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1268809/ Night Of The Demons (2009/2010) at IMDB] * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/night_of_the_demons_2009/ Night Of The Demons (2009/2010) at Rotten Tomatoes] Category:Movies